


Breathe Tomorrow

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [64]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 711 OV, Archades, Drabble, F/M, Politics, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>The rumours won't have started yet.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vieralynn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vieralynn).
  * Inspired by [Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147830) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



> Written for vieralynn, who asked for what happened five days before "Yellow".

The rumours won't have started yet. Gabranth's aides don't know to stop her. When Basch gets back, Penelo's sitting on his couch with her feet tucked up under her legs.

Six days until Vaan returns, and she'll tell him about Larsa outside Archadian airspace. She just needs somewhere to stay. Three years ago, after Larsa proposed that she be his whore, Basch promised that he'd always look after her, but today Penelo doesn't feel much like trusting.

"Penelo?" In haste, Basch struggles with gauntlets and helm.

Eyes burning, but dammit, she's still smiling. "Would you like some help with that?"


End file.
